legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Matou
Sakura Matou (間桐 桜, Matō Sakura) is one of the three main heroines of Fate/stay night and the Master of Rider in the Fifth Holy Grail War. Sakura is the younger, adopted sister of Shinji Matou and biological sister of Rin Tohsaka. She has a long-standing and obvious crush on Shirou Emiya, who sees her as family. After Shirou's confrontation with Shinji, Sakura would often visit Shirou's home to help him with his daily chores. Personality While Sakura is outwardly shy, soft-spoken and eager to please, she possesses a great inner strength. As noted by Shirou, she can also be openly stubborn at times. However, she is also prone to feelings of resentment towards others. Despite the cruelty she endures living with the Matou family, she is given a brief reprieve in Kariya, her adoptive uncle and the only person who genuinely loved her. When he dies in the Fourth Holy Grail War, Sakura mistakes Kariya's last attempt to free her from the Matou house as a warning from Zouken as the fate of those who disobey him. The incident cements Sakura's despair and resignation towards her own suffering. However, her own resolve is strengthened after she falls in love with Shirou Emiya and becomes closer to him by helping him with domestic tasks to express how she cares about him. During Fate/stay-night, she begins to feel isolated when she believes that Shirou is beyond her reach. This shows how Sakura's experiences made her a troubled person. In short, Sakura is a shy, soft-spoken, eager to please, troubled, gentle, very calm and self-sacrificing, and highly compassionate person who possesses a great inner strength, which makes her a very powerful and dangerous fighter. When she becomes Dark Sakura under the influence of Angra Mainyu, her personality changes drastically; she becomes a devilish, evil, and cruel person. Sometimes she talks about herself in the third person. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Sakura Matou appears here when Ruby Rose meets with Shirou Emiya by Rin's suggestion. Later in the story Sakura is transformed into Dark Sakura and begins to help her Grandfather. LOTM: Weirdmageddon Sakura Matou returns as Dark Sakura. She keeps on helping Zouken Matou and she will have a larger role in the story. LOTM: Tales from the Ultra Despair Knight Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon Relationships Shirou Emiya Rider/Medusa Rin Tohsaka Kariya Matou Saber Ruby Rose Naoto Shirogane Yu Narukami Sheena Fujibayashi Shinji Matou Zouken Matou Tohru Adachi Nagito Komaeda Kurumi Tokisaki Flandre Scarlet Adeleine Ribbon Gardevoir Lopunny Medicham Juri Han Mileena Yukari Yakumo Quotes Trivia Gallery Sakura_casual.png Sakura_Special.png PrismaSakura.png Sakura_Maid.png 10-HF06-06-19.jpg Shirou and Sakura.jpg|Sakura and Shirou Rin Tohsaka hugs Sakura.jpg Carnival Phantasm Greed.gif Two Lights and Two Darks.png Flandre Dark Sakura and Nagito.png|"Gospel of Dismay Female Version" Dark Sakura Matou and Nagito Komaeda.png|"Dark Sakura Matou and Nagito Komaeda" Dark Sakura and captured Nagito.png|"Dark Sakura Matou and Nagito Komaeda (Darkmageddon)" Sakura Matou and Kurumi Tokisaki.png|"Sakura Matou and Kurumi Tokisaki" Dark Sakura and Oichi.png|"Dark Sakura and Oichi" Sakura Matou and Juri.png|"Sakura Matou and Juri Han" Shadow Stay Night.png|"LOTM: Mageddon Trilogy- Shadow Stay/Night" Sakura Matou and Lah.png|"Sakura Matou and Lah" Sakura first appearance in Unlimited Blade Works.jpg Naoto and Sakura.png|"Naoto Shirogane and Sakura Matou" Sakura Adeleine and Ribbon.png|"Sakura Matou Adeleine and Ribbon" Ruby and Sakura.png|"Ruby Rose and Sakura Matou" Sakura and Yukari.png|"Sakura Matou and Yukari Yakumo" Sakura and Gardevoir.png|"Sakura Matou and Gardevoir" Sakura and Dark Sakura.png|"Sakura Matou and Dark Sakura Matou" Sakura and Sheena.png|"Sakura Matou and Sheena Fujibayashi" Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters from the Fate universe Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Woobies Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Sibling Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:The Dragon Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Cristina Vee Category:White Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Villains Daveg502 considers the scariest Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Love Interests of Shirou Emiya Category:Shy Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Hell Councils Category:Villain's Crush Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Cute Characters